No Kage: The Shadow
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: They say the world is built on legends. This is his legend.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Ganja Naraku, now with 100% of your daily fiber.**

**xxx**

They say the world is built on legends...Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great or too amazing to believe. They come in all forms, legends...Stories of heroism, godlike strength, terrible foes. And while there are many legends to choose from, the story you are about to be told is one of the most popular and wide spread of legends. The Legend of _No Kage. _The Shadow. A warrior of the greatest repute.

Although each version is different from the last and tend to contradict each other, there are a few things that are agreed upon. The first is that it has been just over four years since he first appeared, and the second is that whoever is foolish enough to catch his fearsome gaze always ends up dead soon after. And though there are endless stories of No Kage's fabled power, and they range from the reasonable belief that he is nothing more than a bedtime story to inspire young boys, to the notions that is very widely spread and believed is his ability to summon the flames of hell and is a demon in human form.

And though most people think of him as nothing more than a story, some people have very different thoughts on the matter. Some believe that he will bring them fame, power and wealth if they should tame him, while others wish to offer a home in their village in hopes he will defend their interests. These people include the leaders of the five elemental shinobi villages. With No Kage leading their forces their enemies would think twice before attacking them and business for the village would boom. With this in mind, many searches for him have been conducted, yet none have produced any results. Why? It is impossible to find someone when you have no idea what they look like. While one tale paints him as an old warrior armed with a katana, another tells his is highly muscular and is armed with saber claws that can cut through anything. All of these contradictions make locating him similar to finding a needle forever hidden in a haystack and it is impossible for anyone to know truth from fiction. However, as is true with all things there is one starting point. One thing that ties everything together.

And that is the Land of Waves.

The story goes he suddenly appeared from the mist, slaughtered a bandit attack force, and then vanished as quickly as he came. How he killed them is a matter of debate as some claim he used a staff of some sort, others his bare hands and many a simply pure black katana. It is said time and again bandits descended upon the prospering village, and time and again they were slaughtered until the first island connected to the mainland was renamed Bloodstone, as when he was finished the streets were, and some claim still are, soaked in blood.

These continuing stories of his defense of the Wave country gave way to the rumors of him being their guardian. Naturally this piqued the interest of many people who came in hopes of meeting, and possibly recruiting him. And that is where our story begins as a group of ninja consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kurenai Yuhi of Konoha make the pilgrimage to Wave in hopes of finding The Shadow.

xxx

"Hey..." Kiba gazed out at the bridge as he stepped out of the forest. "Didn't Kakashi's team come here?"

"I believe they aided in building this bridge." Shino stated in his ever present monotone.

Just as they were about to continue over the bridge they turned to the last member of the team who was already at one of the pillars of the bridge reading a plaque of some sorts.

"What're you reading Hinata?" Kiba yelled towards the girl, however when the girl didn't answer they started towards the girl. When they arrived they began reading what the plaque.

_Here stands the Great Naruto Bridge, Named for the boy who showed the heart of a hero and in hopes that, like his courage, this bridge will never fail._

It had been four years since Naruto Uzumaki had died. During the initial mission to Wave, Kakashi's squad had been forced into conflict with Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. After defeating him soundly, his apprentice Haku flew into a rage and he and Naruto were forced into the water. Haku's bloodline froze the water on contact and created a sphere of ice that sank the moment they went under and sinking into the depths...His body was never recovered as there was no way to reach the bottom. So his name could not be placed on the hero's monument.

_All of the rookies have grown so much since the announcement..._ Kurenai thought somberly. _It's just a shame he had to die to teach them that none of them were bulletproof._ "Come on, we should get going." Kurenai coaxed them while moving towards the bridge, to which the other three nodded.

As the group entered the village they saw that in the four years since the wave mission the village had clearly prospered and changed greatly. No longer were children begging for any scraps of food they could get, but instead they were playing like normal children should, laughing and joking. The shops were booming, and there seemed to be a great amount of visitors in the village. Obviously the bridge had done its job and brought Wave out of poverty.

"Where are we staying?" Hinata asked quietly.

"We'll be staying with the family that lodged Kakashi's team four years ago, a man called Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, and his grandson Inari. We're supposed to meet him at this village hall." Kurenai answered as they entered a large building.

xxx

"Are you sure this is where we are suppose to meet him Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked while scanning the area for any signs of the old man.

"For the fifth time Kiba, yes. This is where we are to meet him." Kurenai replied exasperated.

"Well, why can't he hurry it up? He's as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi?" An old man asked as he walked to them. "You know Kakashi?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shino replied.

"I'm Tazuna the Bridge-builder and mayor of this village. Let me be the first to welcome you to Bloodstone. I'm guessing you're the group I'm supposed to be meeting, ne?"

"Hai. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and these are my students. This is Hinata Hyuga..." Kurenai introduced herself. "Shino Aburame..." She gestured to Shino. "And finally Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru." She finished while pointing out the duo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tazuna said tipping his hat. "If you'd follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Turning, he started heading back down the road in the direction he had come from. After a short walk through the village they stopped outside a relatively large house. Granted it wasn't as big as the clan houses back in Konoha, but by all accounts it was large for civilians. Seeing the shocked faces on his guests he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm guessing that you thought we'd still lived where Kakashi's squad stayed? Well, with the bridge finished and Gato dead, Wave's economy exploded, as since then me and my family have been quite well off." He said while opening the door and stepping inside with the others following closely. "Dinner should be ready soon."

They entered into what seemed to be a fairly large hallway. The hallway floor was a deep mahogany wood which looked like it had been recently varnished. There was a medium sized cream rug at the base of the stairs. The walls were painted a pale cream, with pictures hung on them. To the left of the doorway there was a simply mahogany shoe rack. Walking to the door on the right hand side of the hallway Tazuna motioned for the others to follow him. The room they entered next was obviously the living room however it appeared to be a conjoined dinning room if the table in the far side of the room was anything to go on. Again the room was large, with deep mahogany floors. And again the walls were painted a pale cream however the wall opposite the door was painted a light mocha. This wall also had a large fireplace, There was a small coffee table surrounded by two chairs and a large couch. "Make yourselves at home." Tazuna motioned for the group to relax as he headed into a room at the other end of the living room. Akamaru immediately curled up in front of the blazing fire, while the others sat on the chairs and couch.

"We'll start searching first thing in the morning." Kurenai told the others while relaxing into the chair. "For now we need to rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded in response.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Tazuna called reemerging in from the door he left from, followed by a young woman. "This is my daughter, Tsunami. She'll show you to your rooms."

While following the young woman up the stairs they came across a young boy, who must have been about twelve years old, while he was coming out of his room.

"Inari, these are the shinobi that'll be staying with us." Tsunami smiled introducing Inari.

"Oh. Hi." Inari nodded before running past them. "I'm gonna go train, but I promise I'll be back for dinner."

"Dinners in half an hour!" Tsunami called after him as he ran out the door.

"Training? What's he training for?" Kiba asked looking after the kid.

"Well, Inari saw Naruto as a sort of older brother and ever since then he's been training to go to the academy in the Mist Village. He knows he's older than most of the students but he promised Naruto and himself that he would, and he always says that keeping his word is his way of the ninja, as you say it." Tsunami sighed while continuing up the stairs. "We only have two spare rooms, so I'm afraid you'll have to share. There are two beds in each. I'll get you when tea is ready." She bowed slightly and left the area.

"Alright. Kiba, Shino, you two will share the first room. Hinata will stay with me."

xxx

After having dinner the group had settled in the front room talking amongst themselves.

"So what brings you to Wave? Business or pleasure?" Tazuna asked smiling.

"We were sent to look for No Kage" Hinata explained.

"Ah, more Fishers." Tazuna closed his eyes.

"Fishers?" Kiba frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's what we call people who came here to try and fish out No Kage. We've people from all over. Why just two weeks ago saw some vagabonds in black cloaks with red clouds looking for him, odd sort. Can't place their names though..." He waved his hand. "I can already tell you that your only chance of seeing him will be during an attack and those don't happen often."

"You seem quite certain of this fact." Shino observed. "Is there any particular reason why?"

Tazuna grinned. "I know because I've talked with him."

"You've spoken with No Kage?!" Kiba shouted jumping to his feet.

"Oh yes. It was he that persuaded me to take office as mayor."

"So you can give us a description." Kurenai reasoned taking out a pad and pencil.

"Unfortunately, no. He was well covered and a mask distorted his voice. All I can tell you is he has these red, almost demon like eyes."

"Why do you want to find him?" Tsunami asked

"We have a scroll from our Hokage to deliver to him." Kurenai sighed replacing the items. "Although, it looks as though finding him will be much tougher than we believed." Almost immediately after that statement left her lips a soft melody floated through the air coming from the village. Instantly Tazuna stood up and ran to the window. People were scrambling into their homes and faint shouts and screams near the bridge could be heard.

"What the hell's going on out there?!" Kiba shouted.

Tazuna frowned. "Bandits. The flute signals his coming. A sort of final warning to any bandits." He smiled. "Seems today's your lucky day. He always appears by the bridge. If you hurry you might-" He turned finding the room empty and smiled. "be able to see him."

xxx

They had moved the moment he had said there was a chance to see him. They had to take every opportunity, every chance that No Kage may appear somewhere. "Do you really think he'll show Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know Kiba..." Kurenai murmured. "All I know is even if he does not we have an obligation as shinobi of Konoha to assist the civilians."

Everyone nodded as the bridge came into view. There they saw a large group from the main land approaching the town. But before they could even begin to assess the numbers they were facing, single figure flickered into view. His cloak billowing in the breeze. He seemed to be engulfed in shadows and was also all that seemed to stand in the way of the group from destroying the small town.

xxx

The man obviously leading the assault stepped forward. "Stand aside!"

"Leave this place. Your kind has no business here." The man's voice growled. His face was blocked by an odd breath mask and his eyes were a deep crimson, long ebony hair flowed in the wind behind him. "If you do not turn back. You will be destroyed."

"Ha! That's some boast, we came prepared to face you No Kage! My men out number you a thousand to one!" The leader smirked obviously confident in his men.

"A thousand men?" No Kage mused as he reached down to finger his katana's hilt. "You'd be lucky to give me a work out. This is your last opportunity. Leave. I will not say it a third time." The men flew into a rage and charged, swarming No Kage. The man only shook his head pulling the sheath from his waist and letting the two golden ties flky gently in the wind as he stepped back and gripped the hilt and sheath. "So be it." His hand flickered freezing the men as a red gleam came from his eyes. Slowly the sword lit up with red chakra and lightning crackled around it. "Ataru Endgame:" And suddenly he was gone and squad Eight feared for a moment that he had abnandoned them.

Then the blood began to pour.

Cuts from nowhere began to appear all around the bandits as though some invisable force was carving them all to ribbons. Limbs were sent flyingh, heads feel freely from the necks of the dead. Blood sprayed in all directions staining the bridge in it's crimson hues. They saw him at the other end of the bridge. He flicked the blood from his sword before spinning it full circle. "Rapid Slash." Slowly he sheathed the weapon and stopped to look back at the men as they were torm literally to ribbons as the attack ended.

For the group of four the spectacle was truly a sight to behold. Kiba was in awe of the raw power radiating from the man as he stood looking down at the bodies. Shino felt somewhat sick. The stench of human blood was overpowering. Hinata was honestly dumbfounded, not entirely sure anything human could be so fast.

It was Kurenai who broke her stupor first and spoke to the man. "Are-Are you No Kage?"

The man said nothing but turned, his eyes falling on each of them finally resting on Hinata. "That would depend on who is asking." Gone from his voice, any trace of and now only a calm, somber tone. He began walking the length of the bridge tossing the larger body parts into the waters.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi."

The man paused for a moment before returning to his task. "I've heard of you. Kurenai Yuhi, better known as Konoha's Ice Queen. You have a mastery in Genjutsu and was recently assigned to tutor Squad Eight of this year's academy graduates including..." His eyes fell on Kiba. "Kiba, heir of the Inuzuka Clan who use dogs in their jutsu and makes up a third of Konoha's hunter ninja force." He swept his eyes over to Shino. "Shino, heir to the Aburame Clan who use insects to combat their opponents and makes up another third of the Hunter force. He shifted his gaze again this time to Hinata. He didn't say anything for a bit as he surveyed her and she was sure that for an instant his eyes shifted to a light purple then back to red. "And finally Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga are close range specialists who target the internal organs when fighting. The Byakugan is ideal for tracking targets from long distances. Obviously your squad was created as the next generation of Tracker Ninja. That would make you ideal for attempting to locate me. A task which you have obviously succeded in." He clapped twice. "Bravo."

"How is it you know so much?" Kurenai asked not particularly fond of having people reading up on them.

"When facing any adversary the most prepared warrior always has the advantage. My job requires I keep informed on everyone who enters this domain." He stretched. "Now is there something I can help you with, or are you four just here to gawk?"

"Who are you?" Kiba blurted out.

"Who is a form." He statedmatter-of-factly, as though that answer was enough. "It follows the function of what. And _what_ I am is a man in a mask."

"That's rather obvious obvious." Shino frowned.

"I'm sure it is." No Kage nodded. "I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm simply remarking on the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." The group looked at one an other and could tell he was, in some form mocking them. "Regardless, if there is nothing else I should take my leave as it is very late."

"Wait." Kurenai handed him the scroll. "We were sent to find you and give you this. We would like to offer you a place in Konoha."

The Shadow rose an eyebrow as he glanced at the scroll. "Tell your Hokage I will consider it. If that is all you're here for I would ask you leave. I'm not exactly fond of newcomers. As you can imagine I have some rather bad experiences with them." He bowed polietly then vanished not leaving a trace of his presence.

**xxx**

**Much better...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I am pretty awesome.**

**xxx**

"What do you mean he was _completely _untraceable?" Hiashi asked, staring at Kurenai as she gave her report. It was about a week since their meeting with No Kage, and kurenai had found herself on the receiving end of a line of questions directly from the council themselves.

She sighed. "I instructed each of my students to mark and track him in some form but this was made quickly impossible. According to Kiba there was too much blood in the area and his chakra immediately burned off the insects Shino attempted to get on him."

"What about Hinata Hyuga?" Inoichi asked glancing over at Hiashi. "Her Byakugan-"

"No, by the time she activated it, he was outside of her sight radius. We searched throughout the village but were unable to locate him."

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "But he received our scroll?" She nodded. "Then I suppose all there is to do is wait."

Everyone murmured their agreement and the meeting was adjourned. Sarutobi approached Kurenai after as they made their way toward the Hokage offices for payment. "Forgive me Hokage-sama." She murmured looking at the floor.

"You did your best Kurenai." Sarutobi smiled.

"Kakashi would have been able to complete the mission completely."

"But you are not Kakashi. You are you. I ask nothing more. You did your duty as best you could and I am proud to have you as one of the Jonin of Konoha." They walked into the Hokage main office and stopped dead in their tracks seeing a man sitting with his feet on a desk.

"Morning, Sarutobi-san." No Kage smiled from behind the odd breath mask. His voice was still distorted and his eyes gleaming a deep crimson. in the light Kurenai could see that his black clothing was actually a suit of advanced looking black armor that seemed to link with his breathmask.

"No Kage." Sarutobi murmured with a nod. "I'm surprised. How did you get past-"

"Your ANBU guards? For all their specialized attack and formation training I believe they are lacking in Genjutsu detection and dispelling." He examined his nails. " Thankfully, we were able to get lodging in your famous Dancing Leaf hotel. Very nice room service. You should be proud."

"We?" Kurenai raised her eyebrows.

"Yes 'we'." No Kage sighed as though he were explaining basic math to a child. "You don't honestly believe I could spread all those false rumors alone, do you? Or know exactly what goes on around my domain so completely?" His eyes glinted in amusement. "Even someone like me could use some back up now and then."

"I take it your presence here signals you wish to join Konoha?" Sarutobi asked hesitantly.

"If the price is right." He smirked from beneath his mask, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"I'll have to call a meeting of the council then, they handle the finances of the village and I need their consent to hire mercenaries." Sarutobi mused. "If you'll be willing to wait a few minutes I can gather them for you."

"An hour from now would be ideal so I may get myself together."

Sarutobi nodded. "I understand."

xxx

"What's this about Sarutobi?" Danzo asked. "I believe we have discussed all matters for the week."

"True, but something has come up regarding the issue of No Kage." There was total silence throughout the hall at Sarutobi's statement.

"He's made contact?" Hiashi stared. "Where is he?"

"Sorry I'm late." The boy sighed walking in, gone was his long dark hair and replaced by spiky blond hair tied in a pony tail. "Kind of got lost in the Market dristrict. Not used to the big village yet, I guess." His eyes were that same crimson as he met each man's eye.

"Surely you're joking, Sarutobi." Hiashi stared at the boy. "Are you claiming that this-this _boy _is No Kage?"

"Kurenai has confirmed his identity. What further proof do you require?" Sarutobi asked.

"Very well. No Kage, it would be appreciated if you would remove your mask." Danzo murmured.

"No."

"You will remove your mask in front of this council." Hiashi growled.

"You, know I really hate repeating myself, so I'll say it slower so your brains can proccess the level of information entering them. Noooooooooo." He grinned behind his mask and even chuckled, noting the veins popping around Hiashi's eyes. "And don't bother with that stupid eye trick Hyuga. This mask is designed to stop even the Byakugan from seeing through it."

Hiashi sighed finding this to be true as Choza asked. "Is there a name we may call you by?"

"No Kage will suffice."

"Very well No Kage, now I'm sure you are aware of the tension between the shinobi states, a tension that might escalate to a war." Hiashi explained

"Yes I am exceedingly aware of that fact and if your scroll is any indication, then you want me on your team."

"Yes." Tsume said a bit surprised the boy was speaking so eloquently.

"Well I guess this is where we discuss the _price_?" Almost immediately there was an uproar from several members.

"You insolent little-!"

"You are being given the honor of joining the ranks of the greatest shinobi to walk this earth!"

"Obviously, you don't understand the _concept _of a mercenary." No Kage sighed his hands on his hips. "Every shinobi state would be willing to accept my terms. So you must understand that I might be tempted to go somewhere with more monetary gain for me."

The council murmured amongst themselves. "Perhaps a compromise can be reached?" Tsume asked and looked down at the boy. "What are your terms?"

"First, a five hundred thousand ryo payment on the first of every month. I have the choice of the missions I partake and will be given unrestircted access to your jutsu library."

"You're out of your mind!" Inoichi shouted.

"No. I'm not." He smirked. "If you're good at something, never do it for free. I never left Wave because that was where I was born. Where I became this." He made a gesture indicating himself. "My pay is nonnegotiable, failure to pay means I will return to Wave."

"How about two-fifty every half of the month, so it is easier us to get the payments together." Tsume offered hoping to find some middle ground. She was rather impressed. The boy was a fierce negotiator. He knew that at the moment he held all of the cards and there was little they could do to hold him here.

No Kage considered. "I suppose that's fair. Now then," He glanced at Inoichi who was glaring at him hatefully. "I would guess that your next step would be to assess my skill in the three shinobi arts.

"An excellent idea. Sarutobi would you make the arrangements?" Danzo asked, Sarutobi nodded. "The examination will begin at noon today."

No Kage smiled and, before vanishing, said. "I'll see you there."

xxx

At exactly noon No Kage made his appearance in the Chunin examination arena. The council was in the stands as Sarutobi brought in three ninja. He recognised them all immeadiately. The first was a man stood about six feet with a bowl cut hair style with extremely thick eyebrows. He was wearing a green spandex suit with an open jonin vest over it. His konojha head band was red, a symbol of mastery in Goken, and tied around his waist. His name was Might Guy, a master of the Taijutsu style of Goken. He knew him as his reputation as Konoha's green beast in the last ninja war. There was a bounty of about thirty thousand ryo on his head out of Iwa. He smelled no fear, but not the overconfidence that usually came with it...The was only an sense of pure excitement from him.

Next up was a bearded man smoking a cigarette. He stood about six three, with spiky black hair. He wore the tradional ninja vest as well as a sash around his waist signaling he was, or was formerly, a member of the Fire Lord's Twelve Guardian Ninja. An impressive accomplishment. His name was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage who possessed a thirty five million ryo bounty. He used chakra enhanced trench knives in an unusual fighting style.

The final ninja was the one that made No Kage almost giddy with joy. He stood at five nine with wild, unkept silver hair. His headband covered his left eye as his right scanned over an orange book in his hand. Kakashi Hatake. The man who copied a thousand jutsu, had a total bounty over five hundred million. Iwa had a kill on sight order on him.

He glanced at the old man who told him exactly how this test would work. He was to combat all four of them at the same time and win. They would then judge his level of skill based on how he fought them all. _Oh yeah...This is gonna be one hell of a party! _He cracked his neck stretching. "Let's get it on then, boys and girls. Don't hold back, I'd hate to be disappointed."

And they did come. Guy to be exact as he started into high speed running dash and spinning air kick. "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted as No Kage spun to the side letting him pass. There was no time for rest as Asuma was upon him swiping his trench knives at him. No kage ducked and weaved until he was able to get a few good cut on his chestplate cutting clean through it like a hot knife through butter. He forced him back with a toe kick and assessed the damage for a split second. the armor took almost all of the blows but his chest plate was all but destroyed now.

He was impressed. Dark Guard was normally indestructable. It was a highly expensive and sophisticated suit he commissioned in a deal with Lightning technicians with a three hundred billion ryo price tag, he paid it off by revealing and bringing down a planned coup on the Raikage he'd discovered in his time there. The first layer of protection is an under-suit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consisted of an iron armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor featured a bi-weave of steel that could defend against almost any attack save a direct head shot and attacks laced with chakra or dipped in metals harder than iron. The only real weakness with this suit was the cost of mobility in exchange for defence and offence.

Something he learned rather quickly as he took a direct hit to the back from a pair of Dynamic entries courtosy of Kakashi and Guy. The attack both destroyed the black plate and send him face first into a wall. "C'mon No Kage! Show us all your Flames of Youth!" Guy called holding his hand in front of him in a natural Goken stance.

From the smoking hole in the wall, No kage stood, the armor dettaching and falling to the ground revealing a normal leather suit beneath. His mask was still intact as he turned to them and put his hands on his back cracking it. "Ah...Thanks for getting that crick outta my back guys. It's been bothering me forever." He popped his knuckles and the joints in his arms before biting his thumb as he leaped in the air over them. "Ataru Endgame:" He slammed his fists together as his hands and feet were covered in a silver light before revealing a set of gauntlets and boots. "Meteor shower." He charged strait down as they all moved out of the way. When his fist hit the earth it litterally shattered sending peaices of the earth into the air as No Kage entered into a handstand, kicking the various rocks toward Guy who shattered most of them with various punches.

No Kage then flipped up showcasing the gaunlets and boots as he began jumping back and forth between his feet. They were silver with black stripes and shaped like claws over his hands. his boots were shaped like a pair of eagle claws and carried the same gleam and black stripes. Without explanation they vanished as he charged at Guy again matching blows with his perfectly as he laughed. He was having the time of his life. Not for a long time had he been forced out of his armor and having it done so easily positivly got his blood flowing. He'd forgotten how much the slowed him down. He could move so much more freely now, made the fight a lot more fun as he matched fists with the green clad ninja.

As they caught each others fists and entered into a dead lock Guy grinned. "You're good." They headbutted each other causing blood to drip from their foreheads

"Not to bad yourself buddy." No Kage grunted as he rammed a knee into Guy's gut and kicked him to the ground. "We'll have to spar again sometime." He was then forced to duck under a swipe from Asuma and rose his leg up kicking him into the air. "Djem-So Endgame:" He leaped into the air with a rising knee into Asuma's gut as a shadow clone leaped and kicked his back sending him higher. The clone then rose a fist and punched ithe original sending him high apove Asuma as he axe kicked the bearded jonin back down to earth knocking him out cold.

No Kage landed and turned his attention to the silver haired ninja behind him. He didn't miss the Sharingan trained on him. "Heh, I guess I should be honored. Facing the Man Who's Copied a Thousand Jutsu."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm sure the feeling's mutual No Kage." He entered into a fighting stance. " I hope you doin't mind to much when I go all out."

"I'd expect nothing less." No kage lunged ducking a punch and spinning around behind him to side wipe his blind side with a kick. Kakashi expected this and countered with a backwards sweep tripping the blond. Not to be out done, No Kage caught himself on his hands and swung both feet full circle around his body making Kakashi back away as he stood, flashing hand signs. Kakashi made the exact same signs in perfect unison. "Ninja Art: Earth Dome!" All around Kakashi rose a dome of earth as nothing happened to No Kage. He grinned at the trick and charged cocking both fists back as the gauntlets reappeared and smashed into the emerging Kakashi as he disengauged the jutsu. The attack sent him into the wall creating a spiderweb of cracks as the blond warrior disenguaged his gauntlets. "Looks like it's my-"

He was forced to stop seeing Kakashi rush at him his hand lit up with a high level of lightning chakra. _That's his..._ He scowled rushing again his left hand lighting with white energy. As the two attacks clashed, they exploded sending both combatants flying back and skidding along the ground. No Kage grunted and sat up looking at the barely consious ninja. And they both started laughing. "Let me guess. Shadow clone Jutsu after I tricked you into using Earth Style: Earth Dome?"

The grey haired veteran smiled. "You guessed it." No Kage grunted as he stood and helped the jonin to his feet. "Nice counter to Lightning Blade, by the way. I never expected you to rush head on."

"I'm full of suprises." He turned to look up at the council and Sarutobi. "Well?"

They all looked at one another before Tsume spoke. "We'll all need some time to discuss this, No Kage. We'll contact you when a descion has been reached."

The blond nodded and collected the pieces of his armor before vanishing.

xxx

He reappeared on the Fourth Hokage head and sat down overlooking the village. _Not much has changed in four years..._He laid back to stare at the sky. _I wonder if anyone cried...When they learned about my death._

"There you are." No Kage glanced up seeing a beautiful blond standing over him. She was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and shorts that stopped at her thigh. To No Kage she looked quite out of place without her normal grey and black ANBU suit. "What the-Weren't you wearing Dark Guard for that fight?"

No Kage sighed. "Yeah...Turns out Might Guy's a hell of a lot stronger than I thought." He held up a broken chest peice. "The rest is at the bottom of the river just outside the village."

She took the shard and whistled. "There's a few billion down the drain...You alright?"

No Kage rolled his eyes letting them shift to blue as she sat down behind him pulling him into her lap. "It was only a demonstration. I can handle myself perfectly well Yugito." He smiled lowering his mask showing three whisker marks.

A rush of possessiveness washed over Yugito. She was one of the few who saw his real face. Not a genjutsu or a mask, but his real face. She snuggled her face against his hair and smiled. "So I'm not allowed to worry about you?" She asked. "You've been acting strange ever since you received that note."

"It just feels weird...being back that is." He asked leaned against her and closing his eyes. She nodded, she could only imagine the feeling of misplacement, being thought dead and then showing up again to start a new life. There was another wave of possessiveness as she was one of only three who knew that he had chosen to fake his death and asked his friend Haku to help him. When she had come in search for No Kage only to be nearly killed by her own squad. He'd come to her aid killing the five ANBU. He then saw to it that her wounds were taken care of and after a while she gained his trust enough to become his partner.

"Maybe it would be good to reintroduce yourself." She smiled hugging him tighter.

"No." He said flatly. "His mistique is what makes No Kage powerful. It puts fear in his enemies, fear of the unknown." He shook his head. "I lose some of my edge if I let go of that."

"Like you need it." Yugito smirked. "With your raw strength you could wipe any Shinobi Nation off the face of this planet. Plus," Two cat tails formed behind Yugito and coiled around Naruto. "You've got me. We could do anything, make things the way we want them to be." She tightened her embrace as her eyes glowed a light blue. "Imagine it, the power to shape the world at a whim. We can have a hell of a time."

No Kage shook his head and chuckled. "You sound like some megalomaniac talking about world domination." But he knew she was dead serious. Unlike him, she had fully embraced the power her demon, Nekomata, gave her. They had fused mindsets and though Nekomata was less prominent she had a heavy impact on Yugito's actions. It was her adoration of him and the simple fact the when it came down to it Naruto was exponentially stronger than her that were the only things that kept her from going on a rampage starting in Kumo and working her way to every other nation until there was not a single human whom she hadn't either killed or made into a mindslave.

"At least consider it honey. You exist on a higher level than these people. You deserve the power." She sighed retracting her tails and burying her face in his neck.

Naruto sighed. "I promise I'll think about it.

**xxx**

**That should do. Please reveiw and keep kicking ass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**what?**

**xxx**

Naruto groaned as his eyes slipped open and he looked around. Yugito was sound asleep curled up beside him. They were both nude as the last night she saw fit to relieve some of their stress. It was for this same reason he had small claw marks on his chest and back. God she was as brutal in bed as she was when she was fighting. It didn't help that she could nearly match his stamina point for point and it was only by her quickness that she always gained the top position. Not to say he didn't take control himself at times, though she would give it up kicking and screaming, hence his need to soundproof the walls with jutsu. But they both enjoyed it and when it came down to it that was all that mattered. He winced as sat up a bit and made a note to pay her pack later tonight. He glanced down at her and was actually rather tempted to allow her to continue to rest. But unfortunately they were needed to register her with Konoha so the tracker ninja would stop trying to kill her. He moved down and gently kissed her cheek and her eyes slowly opened and she smiled wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "Morning honey." He whispered and she slid over top of him laying her head on his bare chest.

"Is it morning already?" She asked sleepily and with a yawn. "I don't wanna get up."

"We both know we have a meeting with Sarutobi today to make you a registered ninja." He stroked her hair again.

"Tomorrow..." She grunted covering her head as he sighed deciding to play his trump card.

"And here I was going to get some Dango to celebrate, oh well."

She popped her head out from the covers her light blue eyes eager. "Dango?" She asked staring up at him.

"Yeah. Konoha has this special kind with extra sweet seasoning. I little more pricey but well worth the-" He blinked as she vanished the covers flying in the general direction of the closet. He shook his head amazed it was still so easy. Yugito had a sort of fetish for dango he'd discovered and it was one of the two things that could get her up quickly and with his health intact in the morning. He sighed getting up himself and putting on his other suit. He'd actaully been a little upset about the loss of Dark Guard. He'd had a lot of good memories with it. But, all things considered, Black Knight, was actaully a little better. He commissioned it from Ame in exchange for false information on the whereabouts of Three Tailed Shark. In this new design, the bodysuit was made of hardened steel wire plates on a titanium dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. As a trade-off, however, the flexible armor left more vulnerable to injury from throwing weapons or swords in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. Both sets were then coated with a black latex material for camouflage and to dampen his heat signature, making him difficult to detect without some form of enhanced vision, scent or hearing. His mask was also given to him by Ame, in the past he used a simple face mask but the new one gave him a breathing apparatus and allowed for cleaner more efficient air to pass also gave no sound when he breathed giving him an added sense of stealth.

As he clipped on his mask he turned finding Yugito in a pair of black shorts that stopped at mid thigh and a matching sleeveless tank-top with no stomach. This showed the tattoo on her left for arm that hid her favorite weapons. "Ready to go?" She smiled slinging he arm around his neck.

Naruto smirked right back at her as his eyes shifted red further hiding his identity. "Anytime."

xxx

In all honesty, Naruto had forgotten how crowded Konoha could be. People were literally everywhere. It was completely different in Wave which lacked any real crowds and people gave you plenty of space. From time to time he noted stares from people generally the male population being directed at Yugito. she appeared not to notice but he knew her all too well. She loved being the center of attention even at the expense of teasing the men around them. He was also aware that at the rate things were going someone was going to do something stupid right about...

"Hey hot stuff." They glanced at the man, obviously a chunin level ninja from his vest and lack of maturity. "What are you doing with this guy? Why not come with a real man?"

_Now._

Yugito smiled softly giving her cat like features even more prominence. "Sorry honey I'm taken. Perhaps if you had shown up earlier and with a better pick up line."

They turned to continue and the man grabbed her wrist. "I'm not done talking _honey_."

Naruto sighed and glanced at the man. "She doesn't like being touched. I think it wise you release her."

The man smirked. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Naruto returned his smile. "Not me. Her." The man blinked at looked at Yugito in time to see the fist coming and sending him flying into the crowd.

"He warned you." Yugito continued to smile as the man groaned holding his bloody nose.

Naruto shook his head. "Come on Yugito. We're late as it is."

Yugito smiled and followed him but not before giving the man a pleasant wink.

xxx

Sarutobi looked up as No Kage and a blond haired woman entered his office. Almost immediately he recognised her as the A-class criminal Yugito Nii. Wanted dead for abandoning her village. "Good afternoon No Kage.

"Afternoon Sarutobi. Paperwork still giving you trouble?"

"I've been involved in some of the most grueling battles in shinobi history...But that is one fight I fear no man can win." The old man chuckled.

Naruto sighed. "So any news from the Council?"

"They were unanimous, a rare thing in all actaulity, He reached under his desk pulling out a headband and green vest. "You are now officially a jonin of Konoha."

He took the headband and tied it on his left arm, and picked up the vest looking it over. "Does it come in black?"

"I suppose you could dye it..." Sarutobi commented as No kage shrugged slipping it over his back. "And I would assume this is the associate you mentioned eariler?"

The blond grinned at her. "Yugito Nii. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi." She shook his hand. "I have little doubt you have heard of her." No Kage murmured as he and Yugito sat down. In the same seat. Apparently Yugito was perfectly content in fawning over No Kage no matter the situation. And he was equally content in allowing her to do so.

Sarutobi shook off his initial shock as she sat in his lap pulling his arms around her waist. "Yes. She's an A-Rank jonin level ninja out of Kumo and is wanted on charges of treason and desertion. "

Yugito snorted. "They betrayed me and tried to _kill _me! I think my desertion should come as no surprise!" She crossed her arms pouting. "Does it even mention I was on the Raikage's personal guard?" Sarutobi shook his head. "Bastards..."

No Kage sighed looking rather tired before speaking. "I know her ability and believe she would do the most good on a squad with me at Jonin Rank. I've already prepared a full file of her abilities and specialized jutsu." He handed him a scroll and settled back with Yugito cuddling up to him. "In case you had any questions."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and glanced at the scroll. She was actually an ANBU level ninja with exceptional skill in both ninjutsu and taijutsu though her genjutsu was at a moderate level. He also noted that she used a set of chakrams in a style she called Ataru. It then listed a kekkei genkai of being able to manipulate flame, something not in the file he had been given by the Raikage. "This is accurate?" Sarutobi asked a little dumbfounded.

No Kage nodded "Very, all of it from personal experience and so long as you don't betray her or myself, she'll stay on your side." And it went without saying so would he.

"Very well from this day you are to be assigned the rank of jonin under the direct command of No Kage." Sarutobi nodded handing her the headband which she tied around her neck.

She then turned to No Kage and with a tone that clearly said there was no told him that 'no' was not an option. "Let's get some Dango." No Kage only smiled and they both vanished out the door.

xxx

"What do you mean you're out of Dango?!" A furious purple haired woman shouted. She was dressed in a tan trench coat and fishnet shirt and a leather short skirt. Her hair was tied up in a spiky bun.

"Anko control yourself!" The shop owner pleaded backing away cautiously. "Someone came before you and bought it all. Please take it up with them!"

Anko grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him so they were face to face. "Who bought my dango?" She asked sweetly smiling darkly.

"H-He did!" He pointed to the corner of the shop where a young boy sat sipping some sake. Across from him was a woman with golden hair chewing happily on her dango. Anko dropped the man and made her way over before leisurely sitting down in front of him. "Hey there."

Naruto glanced up at her and rose an eyebrow. Yugito swallowed her food and stared at her attire. "Nice clothes..." She frowned. She followed Anko eyes down to the dango and quickly pushed the plate away from Anko's reach. "Can we help you?"

"Sure, hand over some Dango and I'll leave you alone." She continued smiling as Naruto sipped his sake.

"Sorry but my boyfriend bought this for me. Not our fault you didn't get here in time."

"I _could _just take them." Anko leaned on the table nose to nose with the blond.

Yugito wasn't about to be intimidated. "You could _try_."

For the first time the boy spoke. "Do you enjoy gambling, Anko?"

Both women blinked and stared at him. "What?"

"I don't believe I stuttered. Do you like to gamble?"

Anko shrugged. "Sure I play the slots sometimes why?"

"Care to make a wager? Say half of our overall Dango supply if you win. "

"What?!" Yugito shouted slamming her hands on the table.

"There's something for you in it too Yugito-chan." He smiled softly. "If she loses she has to buy the Dango she wants at double the price we bought them for. Fair?"

The two looked at one another and smirked. "How do we play?"

"Oh it's rather simple actually. All you have to do is answer an old riddle I read in a book somewhere within five minutes of my telling you it the first time. You can ask me to repeat at any time, as many times as you need. If you answer right the first time you win, answer wrong or run out of time, you lose. Don't answer and you and I both get nothing." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his drink again. "If you're ready we can begin immediately."

Anko grinned and pulled up a chair and sat down. "Why not? Shoot."

Naruto's grin broadened and his eyes gleamed evilly. "Let us begin then." And he recited:

"First, think of a person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells nothing but lies.  
Next tell me the last thing in mend,  
The middle of middle and the end of end?  
And finally give me the sound most often heard,  
When you're in search for a hard to find word.  
When you're done, spin them them together and answer me this;  
Which creature would you unwillingly kiss?"

Anko blinked at a loss. She'd expected some sort of kid's riddle but this was actually pretty hard. Even Yugito looked a little confused. Naruto only smiled. "Tick Tock. Four minutes and fifty nine seconds to go." Anko shook her head wracking her brains. _Okay, calm down. One step at a time. You can win this. _"Give me the first part again..." Naruto smiled and recited the first two lines. _A person who lives in disguise..._Immediately her mind jumped to her traitor of a sensei. But it had to go with the other two parts to make sense. Although granted she she'd die before kissing that snake... Shaking him from her mind she began listing off names for someone in disguise. "Traitor, spy, impostor...Damn it, I'll come back to part. What's next?

He smiled and gave her the next part and added. "Two minutes and twenty seven seconds to go."

She scowled and ran it over in her head._ Middle of middle, end of end... Middle of what?! That makes no god-damned sense! What's at the end of the end? Nothing? No that wouldn't work..._Then it occurred to her that maybe the clue could be in the wording. _Middle, end...middle end...D..._"D!" She shouted. "The letter D is in the middle of the word middle and the end of the word end." He only smiled that same knowing smile not giving an inch of his thoughts. "Alright Spyd, spyD, Spidey? No wait, _Spider_! The answer is spider!"

Naruto smiled slyly and shook his head. "Very good. Unfortunately you've run out of time. You're...ten seconds late."

Anko growled about to strangle the kid when Yugito answer. "Honey, at least give her some credit. I hadn't even gotten close when you asked me." She ran a hand on his arm. "How about a fourth of it as a consolation prize?"

Anko nodded feverishly as Naruto shrugged piling it on a plate and handing to her a total of thirty sticks. "Have a nice day Anko-san and my apologies for buying it all but we were celebrating her induction to Konoha's ninja ranks."

"Is that right? Well here's to you and the many crap missions you're gonna be getting." Anko smiled and rose her glass. Naruto did the same and they drank.

And drank...

And drank...

xxx

About three hours later evening was just setting in. And Naruto found himself helping both a very hammered Yugito and an equally hammed Anko out of a bar. The only reason he was not drunk was the simple fact that the fox inside him quickly removed all the toxins in the drink rendering it nearly impotent. It would take about four gallons of pure vodka to even get him a little tipsy. Yugito had taken it upon herself to measure. It also didn't help that they had entered into a drinking game with one another and it only ended because, as funny as they were to watch, he refused to pay for any more drinks. The only thing about this scene that was unfamiliar to him was the fact he was also carrying Anko on his other shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Anko slurred trying to wiggle from his grip. "Listen here you...I don't...I don't need an escort. I can...I can get home just fine. Thank you."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Of course you can Anko-chan."

He humored her letting her stand for a second before falling back into him. "Whoa... Damn I'm dizzy..."

Naruto smirked. "Well that many rounds of sake can do that to a person." He repositioned his arm around her waist and continued to guide her and Yugito down the street.

"Ooh Naruto-kun let's have some fun..." Yugito purred running a hand down his chest. Naruto chewed his lip trying to hold his lgrin. Yugito was such a riot when she began drinking and it often resulted in the best sex the two ever had. Granted she never remembered any of it, but he sure as hell never forgot.

"I think we should get Anko-chan-"

"I don't mind." Anko grinned with the same sultry smirk Yugito was sporting. Naruto stared forward and felt a lump of flesh pushing into his shoulder. "I like it rough though."

Before Naruto could fully process what was going on Yugito responded. "Ooh me too! C'mon Naruto-kun let's do it." Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the guy that sat on his shoulder and reminded him of his moral fortitude to object. However, he found that part to be completely speechless, apparently he was sitting on Anko's shoulder at the moment. Another side was actually shouting it's opinion at the top of it's lungs and it's home was further south. He sighed and shook head realizing he was going to die for this tomorrow, or at the very least be maimed.

**xxx**

**That should do. Keep sending me your reviews and keep kicking ass!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay. I've got a lot of stuff I'll working on including that Collab with Katanagirl16, Rage of the Forgotten. Star Wars fans should check it out. It's in my profile under favorites.

At any rate, I'm G4NJ4 NAR4KU and you know that weird taste you've got in your mouth? Yeah, that was me.

xxx

Naruto sighed looking back at the two women sleeping in the bed. _Well, it took two shots of sedative in my hardest vodka, but I think they're finally out for the night._He chuckled to himself as he watched Yugito unconsciously curl up closer to Anko as Anko wrapped a tender arm around her. While he'd originally intended to take Anko home after he'd put them to sleep he figured, since he still owed her for the scars on his back, he was intitled to a small prank.

xxx

Yugito groaned as she woke up the next morning, her head was pounding and she was extremely sore. Last thing she remembered was entering into a drinking game with her new friend Anko then blank. She noted she was nude and guessed that she and Naruto had have a little after party sex before falling asleep. Holding her arm out she felt a body and snuggled up on it about to fall right back to sleep. Then three things quickly became apparent to her. One; This body's skin was soft not ridged and rough like Naruto's, Two; The body had curves, two of them in particular on the chest. Three. The soft sigh she had just heard from the owner of said body was quite feminine. These, among other things, led her to one conclusion.

This was _not _Naruto lying next to her.

She sat up and looked down finding Anko laying on her bed sleeping soundly and almost as quickly began screaming. Anko's eyes blinked open and she glared at Yugito. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What's all the yelling about?!"

"Why the hell am I naked and in bed with you?! Where the hell is Naruto?!"

Anko rubbed her head. "Ugh, stop shouting you damn bitch. You're making my head hurt worse." She groaned. "Damn it, where are the aspirin?"

Yugito shook her head violently. "Aren't you even the _least_bit shocked you woke up in bed with me?!" Anko shrugged.

It was just then Naruto walked into the room wearing a white bathrobe, he glanced at the two and smirked leaning on the door-frame. "You know, it isn't every boyfriend who would look at this and wouldn't jump to conclusions or be judgemental. So please carry on."

"Naruto...Why the hell am I naked and in bed with a woman we met only last night?"

At this Naruto only smiled. "Well, I believe that sometime after we left the bar the two of you insisted on getting into it with one another." Yugito's face went beat red and Anko watch Naruto with interest. "I never knew human beings bent that way.

"You'd be amazed..." Anko grinned back

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued. "You two seemed so content and I didn't want to disturb you, so I slept on the couch while you two had your fun."

Yugito shuddered slightly. "And-and you just let us-You _pervert_!"

Naruto laughed as she glared at him. "Your clothes are in the bathroom Anko-chan." Anko smirked and got up, not bothering to cover up and made her way to the bathroom. Yugito just sat on the bed her arms crossed. Naruto sighed sitting next to her. "Yugito it's funny."

"No it's not." She turned away clearly angry.

"It's a little funny. You get so hammered you bang another woman. At least be thankful I didn't record it."

Yugito's head snapped to glare at him. "Naruto!" He laughed again and she found herself surpressing a smile of her own. "I get the feeling sometimes you'll be the death of me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. As Anko came back in the room her face in a state of disbelief. "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto cringed. "I knew it." She crossed her arms over her chest eyeing the blond before her a smirk growing over her face. "I knew you were just way too damn stubborn to die like a little bitch on that bridge. I fucking _knew_ it."

Now he was confused, as was Yugito by the look on her face. She was happy he was still alive? Most other ninja from the village hated him.

Catching their stared she rose an eyebrow. "You don't even remember me do you?"

He scratched his head nervously. "Sorry Anko-chan, I really don't."

She waved it off. "Let me refresh your memory, kid."

xvx

Anko had only been a teenager back then, she'd just received her Chunin vest. Today was supposed to be happy, today she was supposed to have been having one of the best moments of her life. Instead she watched as he walked away unable to do anything but stare as her heart was shattered. She hated him. Hated him then felt guilty for her hatred because she knew she still loved him. "Asuma..." She whispered, her head falling as she slammed the door. She felt like she was drowning in emotions, and could not reach the shores of peace. She hated herself for trusting him, letting him into her heart, stabbed through once before by the snake she had lived for.

Growling she wiped her eyes and left the house taking a small walk. She needed to clear her head, get drunk and forget him. Forget all that she'd done because she'd loved him.

xxx

As she reached the bridge to cross one of the rivers that passed through the village. There they found a group of people on the bridge crowding around something. They were laughing and seemed genuinely pleased with something going on in the river. Curious she took a peek and was shocked to find an infant, no older than two at the most flapping about wildly in the water trying desperately not to drown as the crowd stood there and jeered.

She didn't know why she moved, perhaps it was some deeply hidden maternal instinct that decided to manifest or something she didn't know. All she knew was that he was going to die if she did not act. She barely remembered moving and leaping into the water, she grabbed the screaming child and pulled him from the frigid water. Some of the men were shouting in protest but she ignored them running off. Finally, when sense replaced her fury she looked down at the child still crying out and sobbing and she slowed to a stop seeing just who she had saved.

It was that demon kid...Naruto if she remembered right. The marks on his cheeks were a dead giveaway. But he's so damn tiny. Everyone says this kid's supposed to be some sort of dangerous monster, but he's just a scared little boy...

She felt a presence behind her and found an ANBU in a Leopard mask before her. "Where are you going with it?"

_It?_ "I'm taking him to the hospital. He nearly drowned." She answered stiffly.

"They won't take him. Give him to me. He's on my watch today." The man grunted.

_On his watch? Fine fucking job he's done so far._ "So where were you a few minutes ago when they were trying to drown him?"

"Careful Mitarashi. You forget I outrank you as ANBU. I am ordering you to give me that thing."

Anko closed her eyes, she'd been in a bad mood since this morning; Her boyfriend had left her; They were out of her favorite Dango at the shop; Her curse-mark hurt like a bitch; and now this prick was waving his rank in her face while demanding a child he had no intention of protecting. "Listen to me and listen to me very well you son of a bitch." Her seal glowed and began spreading over her body dangerously. "I'm in a bad mood today. So I'll tell you what's going to happen here. I'm going to take this kid to the Hokage and I'm going to tell him exactly how well you protected him. And then when you're fired from the ANBU black ops. I'll give you a day to leave this village." She came up nose to nose with him. "If you don't, I will get you. I will torment you in ways that Ibiki would be terrified of. Am I clear?"

She could smell the fear surrounding the Anbu and she grinned, loving every second of it. "I said am I clear?!"

"Y-Yes..." He stammered through the waves of fury washing over him. And so she left her marks receding.

xxx

The next time she saw him she was kicking a tree to work on a newly healed leg and found him punching a stone repeatedly. The stone itself was blood red matching his knuckles as he kept working. She rose an eyebrow and stared at him for a bit as he continued to attack the wall until he fell down exhausted. Shrugging she turned her attention back to her own log and continued her training. Not ten minutes she heard him get up and start all over again. Again she stopped and asked the question. "What the hell are you doing?"

The seven year old stopped for a second to answer, grinning. "I heard the First Hokage was so strong he could break a stone with his bare hands!"

Anko crossed her arms. "And?"

"If I'm gonna be the Hokage someday I've gotta be that strong too!" And with that he turned back to the wall and started his attack once again.

"Well, if that's what you're trying to do I'd wear padded gloves."

Naruto shook his head continuing to punch the stone. "Nope. If the First Hokage could do it bare handed, so can I!"

She'd been surprised at first, shrugged and headed home.

xvx

"You were the most stubborn son of a bitch I've known in my life." Anko finished as she leaned back downing some sake. "Mmm. Damn good."

Naruto stared at her for a bit. "So...You saved me."

"Yep. So in a way, you owe me kid." She tossed the bottle in the trash. "I accept cash, Dango and, if you know what you're doing, a good screw."

Yugito smirked. "Oh, I assure you. He does." Naruto shook his head and she asked the question. "So what's it gonna take for you not to mention this?"

"Meh, don't ask don't tell. You've got nothing to worry about. Only reason I'm still around is they have some damn good dango."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Anko-chan."

She got up and stretched again. "Well I better get out of here. You know, interrogation duty and all that."

Yugito smirked. "Fun, fun."

"Don't a stranger." Naruto called as she closed the door and Yugito headed for the bathroom.

"Well, that was refreshing, eh Naruto-kun?" Yugito called as she brushed her hair.

Naruto only smiled. "I was thinking of taking a tour of Konoha," He walked into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her stomach. He looked into her eyes through the mirrior. "You look so beautiful, have I told you that lately?"

She smirked at him as she put down the brush and basked in his hold. "Yeah. You never stop reminding me."

He only smiled before burying his face into her golden hair drinking in her scent. God, she was intoxicating to him, his greatest and strongest drug and he was hooked on her love, her touch, her kiss. Screw it, he was a fucking addict and his drugs didn't come close to her. His thoughts broke as he watched her sigh and relax in her arms. He heard her gently purring. "Yugito?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go see the sights?"

She didn't answer at first but he could tell she didn't really want to leave this spot, but eventually she smiled. "Yeah. That sounds...nice."

He kissed the back of her neck, knowing full well she adored his tender kisses and he released her heading out. "You'll love them. Trust me."

But then he already knew she did.

xxx

And they spent that entire day wandering as Naruto showed off the many sights throughout Konoha. The Lake of the Second Hokage, The Memorial Stone, the Arena, The gambling, shopping (They spent all of five hours there much to Naruto's dismay), and restaurant district where he introduced her to old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame then they had a small competition on who could eat more. (Naruto won by one bowl.) It was during their walk to the training field that they had a chance encounter.

"Go Sasuke!"

"Kick his ass!"

Yugito winced slightly as they came upon a group of people in a circle. In the center it seemed Kiba and Sasuke were engaged in a training spar with Kiba on the losing end.

Kiba blocked a high kick then flipped backward, Akamaru at his heels. He was panting yet Sasuke didn't seem tired. Kiba scowled and murmured to his dog who barked. "Guess I've gotta step it up a bit! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" He got on all fours as Akamaru leaped on his back barking and transforming into a clone of Kiba. "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijustu." Sasuke tensed and Naruto saw red in his eyes as Kiba and Akamaru charged entering into a pair of spinning drills. "Fang Over Fang!"

Almost gracefully Sasuke turned and back flipped into the air and flashed through the seals as the two turned to continue their charge. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted As flames erupted from his mouth engulfing both man and dog sending them flying into ground. "Cakewalk."

Kiba only growled as he dragged himself to his smoking dog who whimpered weakly. Shino knelt down to check his friend. "You went too far Uchiha, that jutsu was unnecessary." His monotone showing the slightest hints of anger.

"I concur." Sasuke glanced over at the newcomer seeing a man staring him down. He didn't notice how team eight seemed to stiffen in fear. "A simple foreword kick, following a back-flip and trajectory reverse would have been enough to stop the attack."

Sasuke only scoffed. "He wanted to go all out, so I did. It's not my fault I can beat this low class dog."

Naruto smiled. "In that case, why not fight someone more your level."

"Like?"

"Me."

Kiba's jaw dropped and sweat was rolling off of Shino. Sasuke smirked and extended his hand and flicked it twice in the sign of a challenge. "Could be fun. Why not?" He backed up and entered into a fighting pose. His arms kept wide and in a pose similar to boxing.

Naruto laughed. "Ah, Flying Hawk Style...I haven't fought that in a while. Much more advanced that Dancing Leaf." He seemed to think for a minute then grinned and held out his hand curling one finger. "Come on."

"Wish granted." Sasuke charged and leaped into the air and into a diving punch. Naruto watched him for a while until they were close then grinned and grabbed his arm before turning and tossed him into the dirt as he continued on his way.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted running to the raven haired teen who grunted

Naruto smirked seeing him lying there He had his genjutsu active so they could see his expressions. "Hey? Are you napping?"

Sasuke growled standing up and walking past Sakura. "Alright, Smart-ass..." Sasuke flashed through a set of Fire jutsu seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Flame poured forth engulfing Naruto who did not even try to move. After two minutes Sasuke ended the jutsu feeling he'd finished him off. Oh the look on his face when he saw Naruto still standing his skin a bit darker on the front and his shirt burnt off.

"Ah! Thanks Sasuke-kun. I've been meaning to get a tan while I'm here, but I just never have the time..." Sasuke growled dangerously. Naruto turned around and pointed at his back. "Say Uchiha, I hope this isn't too much to ask but I was wondering if you could do my back side now? You know, even it out?" He chuckled and the other Genin snickered at him.

Sasuke growled and rushed at him again. "You little-" In an instant, Naruto was before him and his knee was in his gut. Sasuke coughed and backed a few steps up. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke and began charging chakra into his hand. "I've had it with you and your pompous attitude Sasuke Uchiha." The teen stared at the man holding his throat then at his other hand now armed with a kunai. "Now I'm going to show you what really power is."

He tossed him to the ground and raised his fist. "Say hello to the next world!"

"No!" He slammed his fist down and the kunai exploded as confetti fell to the floor over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sat there for a good twenty seconds cowering before he heard Naruto laughing wildly. He glanced up wide eyes as Naruto began rolling on the floor laughing. "Ah...I crack myself up."

Sasuke glared at him in fury, hating him. He looked like such a coward now..._Damn it...Damn it!_

Naruto stretched again. "That was fun. C'mon Yugito, let's get going."

"Wait a minute!" They glanced at Sasuke who was fuming. "We aren't done here!"

"Sorry, I promised her I'd show her the sights today. I just got a little sidetracked playing ninja with you. I quit." And in the flicker of the eye they both vanished. The other Genin were murmuring to themselves curious about the new guy that had toyed with Sasuke Uchiha during a spar.

"He's No Kage..." Kiba told them all smirking. "A legendary Bounty Hunter that Konoha called in."

And so the gossip began.

xxx

"Are we there yet?" Yugito asked as Naruto carried her up the trail.

"Not yet Yugito-chan. You'll see." Naruto assured her.

"Not with this blindfold I won't." She crossed her arms. It was near the end of the day and Naruto had told her that he'd only show her the best sight in all Konoha if she agreed to let him put a blindfold on her and carry her there. She'd refused at first, but eventually the curiosity got the better of her and she agreed. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes actually." He set her down and undid the blindfold revealing the most dazzling sunset she'd ever seen in her life. The clouds in the sky were lit like fireworks. The houses shining in the splendor of the dying sun. It was, in a word, captivating.

"Oh, my God." She was at a loss for words. What could she say? It was dazzling. "It's beautiful..."

He pulled her into his lap as he sat down and she leaned back into him. "It has nothing on you..." She smirked rolling her eyes, he was so corny sometimes. Yet she knew him well enough that he meant it. She knew he loved her and that the feeling was mutual. He'd saved her. She'd been in a state of near constant torment. Her heart and mind torn asunder. Yet he'd taken pity on her, and despite her protests he helped her. Taught her to be more than just someones weapon. It had been a long task, he'd spent hours with her teaching her, letting her learn from example. And despite how she tried to make him give up on her he'd refused. Finally she began to actually feel human again, she felt alive. Joy. Pain. But most of all Love. Love for the one who'd made it all possible.

Naruto.

And as she snuggled into his chest, with his arms around her waist, watching the sun setting she realized that there was no place more perfect than right here. In his arms.

xxx

Sorry about the fluff. By the way can any of you tell me who I based the sasuke fight off of?

K33P KICKING A$$!


	5. Chapter 5

You thought I'd forgotten you didn't you?

xxx

No Kage woke the next morning to the smell of smoke and something burning. The ambiant sounds around him consisted of a lovely smoke alarm and Yugito cussing and swearing at the stove. _Yep, it's monday._ He sighed getting up out of bed and began to head for the kitchen. He had to give the woman credit, she was trying. As he turned the corner he wasn't exactly shocked to see a fire blazing over the stove as she poured cups of water onto it. "Sweetheart?" He asked of her softly gaining her distraught attention as he walked up and turned the gas off, effectively removing the fuel of the flames and stopping the fire. He picked up the blackened object in the pan with a spatula and rose an eyebrow. "Omelet?"

She looked away. "It was supposed to be a surprise..."

Naruto tried and, with effort, succeded in not laughing. Yugito was one of the most fierce and deadly fighters Naruto had had the pleasure of meeting. And in bed she was nothing short of a fucking animal...But you put her in front of a stove or any cooking appliance and you are asking for a disaster. The last two houses they'd lived in when they were still in Wave had been lost due to her inablitity to realize that the smoke alarm was not a timer. The first time she'd been trying to cook dinner and when the fire initially broke out she wanted to put it out with her chakra like most ninja fire techs do. What she did not realize was that Nekomata's chakra, which was by default her primary sourse of chakra, was fire based. So one thing lead to another and Naruto was left to treat her and leave the house to burn. By either God's grace or Nekomata's intervention, she was fully healed with no scarring in a few months.

The second house was lost in a way Naruto was still unsure was actually possible. He'd been in town getting some groceries and when he'd came back the house was in flames. When he asked her how this had happened she relayed to him a story of how she wanted to surprise him with some homemade rice balls but accidently burnt the rice and when she tossed it in the trash it lit on fire. So she used the fire extinguisher, and somehow, in a way only Yugito could have accomplished, the spray from the fire extinusher lit up causing the thing to explode and catch the walls on fire. And even after both houses had gone up Naruto hadn't had the heart to tell her to just leave the cooking to him. Naruto dropped the object back into the pan shattering it like glass and noted the blackened portion of the wall. "Well, on the plus side, you didn't completely burn the wall down."

Yugito snorted sarcastically. "Oh yes, that's huge progress."

"It is." He smiled. "And you figured out that when that particular buzzer goes off," He indicated the still blaring smoke alarm. "The food's past done."

Yugito frowned and kicked his shin before going to take out the batteries from the device. "Asshole."

"I love you too dear." He yawned as he looked at the wall again. _Yep...This is gonna cost a pretty penny to repair..._"You know, I've been thinking..."

"Be still my beating heart." She snickered, placing the batteries onto the table and heading for the bathroom to wash her sindged hair and change her clothes.

Naruto followed her into the bathroom and leaned on the frame of the door. He watched as she shed her slightly charred top and cupped her breasts examining her figure in the mirror, just as she did every day. "What if I said I was thinking about buying a house here?"

"I'd say you're crazy." She turned in the mirror. "I think they're bigger..." She frowned, shaking her breasts a little.

Naruto smirked. "And you're frowning about this, why? I thought you were proud of your bust."

"Do you think they're bigger? I think they're getting too big..." Yugito frowned unclipping her bra and letting her nipples out. "I think I want them smaller..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and came up behind her, gripped them both firmly making her squeak in surprise. He pinched both nipples between his index finger and thumb twisting them slightly causing her to let out a soft whimper. "Feel fine to me."

A vein throbbed on Yugito's forehead as she turned and bopped him on the head. "Pervert! You are such a man!"

Naruto only smirked. "I'm sure you would know." Yugito tried to bop him on the head again but he blocked it, and wrapped his own around them before grinning and grining a knee into her crotch. "Aren't we frisky this morning."

"Fuck you." She grumbled as he kissed her cheek.

He grinned, kicking the door shut and pushing her back into the shower. "If you insist."

xxx

Three hours later found them already out of the bathroom and back in bed, Yugito was laying on Naruto's chest purring slightly as he stroked her hair with his hand. "God..." She murmured wrapping her arms back around him. "I never thought I would be able to bend like _that_."

"And here I thought you cat types were naturally limber." Naruto grinned back down at her bringing her chin to his and kissing her lightly.

She let out a long content sigh and snuggled into his broad chest closing her eyes. "So, you were saying something about buying a house around here..."

"Yeah. I figure, since we're probably going to be here for a while we may as well settle down somewhere all our own. Unless you like a thousand bucks of our paycheck going to pay for this penthouse suite every week."

Yugito sighed. "I don't care..." She sighed kissing his neck. "Just make sure we still get cable."

Naruto laughed. "Yes dear."

xxx

Naruto sighed as he took a walk around the village as Yugito went house shopping. As she had failed at cooking him a surprise breakfast she opted for the chance to surprise him with the new house they'd be staying in. With his reserved finances Naruto was very well assured that anything Yugito settled on for their new dwelling would be more than adequate. After all with the bounties he'd captured including four S-class criminals he had a reserve fund of over nine hundred million ryo. Surely no house in Konoha, or anywhere else for that matter, was worth _that_ amount of cash. He walked through the training grounds and paused for a time to see a young Hyuga girl attacking a training post. He recognised her due to the large bounty on her head out of Kumo. Hinata Hyuga. Official heiress to the Main Branch of the Hyuga Clan. He remembered seeing her at the bridge and the temptation to claim the three hundred thousand dollar bounty by killing her squad and bringing her alive to Kumo.

He leaned on a tree silently observing the preteen's form as she smacked at the human shaped target with the traditional Hyuga style. She was far too ridged, that was obvious. She hesitated in her attacks...The entire style she was using did not match her personality, which was a key part of any style that worked in the slightest. Looking at her figure it was easy to tell she was more suited to a style similar to his Soresu. The philosophy of which was described as "being within the eye of the storm."

The practitioner maintained a centered frame of concentration, undisrupted by the conflict around them. They did this to maintain the calm center where the outer storm of combat could not harm them. Thus, Soresu commanded powerful defensive techniques that seemed to adapt to almost any circumstance, at the cost of never reaching past the figurative eye of the storm. The Soresu technique used little to none of the attack power needed by the other styles who concentrated on the storm itself. He used the primarily defensive technique to wear down aggressive targets or obscenely large, well trained forces by defending long onslaughts with minimal counter-attacking. He waited until his adversary spent most of their energy, then employed an alternate, more aggressive attack. He waited for eventual lapses in his opponent's own defense. He didn't use the style often, only when he fought someone faster than him or against targets that needed to be taken alive for a better bounty, and even then he was more prone to use Shien.

She attacked the training post one last time with paticular force before collapsing to her hands and knees gasping for breath. He let out a sigh. He wasn't going to lie, the girl did have amazing potential. Just reading the file he'd requested from Sarutobi had told him that. And her personality, with the exception of her inferiority complex, was absolutely perfect for a Soresu master. At least in theory. _Who's to say it can't be made into practice?_

xxx

Hinata gasped as she slammed her palm one last time into the tree post and fell down. Why? Why wasn't she making any progress? How was she ever going to be ready for the Chunin exams if she couldn't even train consistantly for a few hours...And the training was so basic too! Destroy the target. That was it, yet she couldn't even manage that much.

"Getting a little tired, eh kid?" She blinked and rose to a sitting potision to stare at the black clad fighter leaning on the tree behind her. She recognised him instantly as No Kage. He kicked off the tree and approached her. "Not gonna lie to you, that form of yours, the Juken or whatever your clan calls it, it's just not doing it for you. Too ridged, too...aggresive." He extended a hand to her.

"I-I'm sor-" No kage held up a hand as he helped her up.

"Not your fault. It's what you grew up with, what you were told was the 'correct' way to fight." He grinned at her. "What most people, your clan included, don't understand is that every person's style is different. It's determined by your personality. You are a soft, caring type of person. Just my seeing you at the bridge was enough for me to pick up on that. You don't like conflict, you hate hurting other people. Am I right?"

Hinata bit her lip subconsciously. Was it that obvious? All of what he had said was true in some form. She didn't like hurting people, or seeing other people hurt. It just never seemed right to her... "Y-Yes."

No Kage grinned. "That's what I thought. Now with this realization, most people would simply give up on you and tell you to find another profession, like the medical feild." Seeing her shocked eyes he added slyly. "But as you probably already know, I am _not_ most people." He turned away from her and walk to one of the sakura trees. "What if I told you there was a style of combat that was perfected suited for someone like you? A style of one-hundred percent perfect defence. And what would you say if I told you I was willing to teach it to you?" He caught a falling blossom in his hand and brushed his fingers over the petals as he turned around seeing her expression of pure amazement. "Would you be willing to put yourself through the harsh training? The strain of learning to fight within the eye of the storm?" His crimson eyes met her pale blue orbs as she twittled her fingers, then slowly nodded.

And she smiled.

xxx

That night Naruto sat on the balcony of the new home they had purchased today. It was a beautiful two story, four bedroom bathhouse with approximately twenty five hundred square feet of living space. It had a private, seventeen by thirty, oasis style pool, large closets in all bedrooms, a fireplace in the master suite, formal dining and living rooms, an indoor laundry room. And there was the optional gardening service Naruto added on as a gift to Yugito. All in all the pricetag came to about one hundred thousand ryo. To celebrate, they'd had a bottle of Vodka and some sex for about three hours before exaustion finally caught up to her.

Naruto's thought were snapped away from him as he rose his hand and caught an arrow that would have impacted his fourhead had he not intercepted it. Attached was a scrool wrapped around the length of the shot. It was sealed with the kanji for ROOT. Looking up he found there was absolutely no one in the area from him to track. Frowning he opened the scroll and began to read.

"No Kage. By order of Konoha's ROOT, your presence is requested atop the Fourth Hokage's stone face."

It wasn't signed in any way, but Naruto got an immeadiate feeling that whoever sent him the note had information that could be quite useful to him at a later date.

And so, crushing the arrow in his hand and burning the note with his chakra he took off noit certain of what exactly he was walking into.

xxx

Normally I'd make it longer. But for drama's sake I have to leave off here. Sorry.


End file.
